Missing Minerva
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: So a long series of events ends up to Minerva going missing. Warning; Semi-evil Ron and possible homicide
1. The beginning

An; I hope you enjoy this as it is my first fic that is not DIRECTLY romance it is more of a tragedy/family/comfort/mystery story. This mainly focuses around after war, Minerva going missing, Hermione worried, Ron gone nuts, and there are a ton of other characters that tie in. Jane is an OC that's married to Fred who is still living. For the sake of the story there is Lupin Law, which allows were-wolves to work which I thought was a cute idea. Tonks and Lupin are still living per this AU, James is 11, Albus and Rose are 9/10 and Hugo is 6/7 Lily is 7/8. This does involve possible death and possible homicide. If you are not comfortable with either please do not read.

Disclaimer; I am not Jo, nor ever will be. I do not own any characters or places from the series I'm just her little female dog that likes to toy with them.

It was seven years after the war and things were finally settling down. Hermione was the newly appointed Minister, Harry was enforced as Head of Magical Law enforcement, even Neville settled in and got a job at Hogwarts. Things were finally calm and quiet and for once normal, that was until that fateful night when everything fell apart for Hermione. She had much paperwork to do at their flat, and Rose and Hugo were still fairly little. "Ron, please, you know I have to finish this paperwork for tomorrow. Can you please put Rose and Hugo to bed? It is late and we have to leave for the train tomorrow, we are supposed to meet Ginny and Harry to drop off James. We agreed to this weeks ago that we would be there for James' first drop off." Hermione said sitting at the table, many papers and quills flying about with spells and signings. Ron, who was twiddling a product for the shop did not seem to hear Hermione. "Ron, please dear," Hermione asked once again, and Ron stood from his chair. "Fine, Mione. I suppose." Ron said and ushered the little children up to bed. Hermione was organizing her paperwork when he came back. "So what's the plan for tonight, love?" Ron asked as he came back. "We need sleep, Ron. Please, not tonight. I have a busy day tomorrow and I need sleep. We have to go to the train station tomorrow, I have to give these papers to Celia at 3, then I have a meeting with Minerva that I absolutely cannot reschedule. Plus a late lunch-in with Firenze to discuss Centaur Land Law, I need sleep, Ron." Hermione said, putting the files in her briefcase, which was extended like Newts.

"We never have any time together, Mione," Ron complained. "Well someone has to get a good pay in this house, and I'm busy with work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. You know, it's not easy being Minister of Magic, Ron." Hermione snapped. "I never said it was, but you need to take a break! It's always work with you, you don't take any time for our relationship anymore, Mione!" Ron snapped back. "Well I'm sorry, but I have a job to sustain and the kids to take care of while you bounce about in some little joke shop!" Hermione yelled back. "I swear, you spend more time worrying about work and the kids rather than our own relationship! We haven't even had a date since we had Rose!" Ron yelled. "If you don't like how our relationship is going, Ron, then maybe you should just leave or better yet get a divorce! It wouldn't be the first time you walked out on me!" Hermione screamed. "What do you mean? Walked out on you! I've never walked out on you!" Ron screamed back, finally, they were in each other face. "What about when we were hunting for Horcruxes, huh?! You walked out on us then! What's stopping you from walking out now?! You gave up then, why not give up now!" Hermione screamed infuriated her throat burning.

Ron infuriated, walked out of the flat leaving Hermione alone, the children sleeping upstairs. Hermione, annoyed as is, took her muggle phone and dialed a number. "Jane? Yes, I need you to watch the kids for a few weeks. I'm taking a bit of time to straighten things out and I need some time. Can you and Fred manage them? Thank you, Jane." Hermione said, hanging up the phone. After a few moments of putting away her briefcase for tomorrow, she heard a knock at the door. Hermione opened the door and seen Fred and Jane, Fred's wife. "Jane! Fred! Come in hun." Hermione said motioning them inside.

They all came in and sat down in the seats. "Where's my arrogant brother? What did he do now?" Fred asked, half joking, half serious. "We got into a fight and he stormed out. I can't help that I'm juggling the kids and work and he still thinks that I'll actually have free time on my hands. I have a ton of work tomorrow and he just doesn't understand that." Hermione said, calmly. "Poor hun. You know when he goes off on those sprees he doesn't come back for a while. We will take care of the kids here, you do what you need to do." Jane said, taking to fly-sized briefcases out of her pocket and set them down and enlarged them. "Thank you," Hermione said. "We're always happy to help Mione. Especially after you threw yourself at me to save me from that explosion. That would have killed me." Fred said, taking his case.

Hermione motioned to the upstairs guest bedroom and got the two settled. She walked downstairs to her bedroom when she heard a POP from Ron's, curious, she drew her wand and walked into the room, only to scream. "Ronald Weasley! How could you?!" Hermione shouted. She had seen Ron in his room, with Lavender Brown an old fling he had in his earlier years, screwing on the bed. "Hermione!" Ron gasped in horror. Fred and Jane rushed downstairs at the shriek, only for Fred to pass out at the sight of his brother, Jane too horrified to move. "What do you want?" Lavender snickered, sitting up on the bed, still naked. "I want to know why you're in bed with my husband!" Hermione shrieked. "Oh, he called me asking to hook back up. Things moved and we came back here to have sex." Lavender stated simply. Hermione was fuming at this point, and grabbed both of the two and pushed them out of the flat.

Fred and Jane sat at the kitchen table, putting some ice on the wound from the fall Fred had taken. Hermione sat with them and started to cry. Jane comforting, ly put her arms around Hermione as Hermione cried slow tears. Slowly, the tears faded into the night.


	2. The next morning

An; I know there is no mention of Minerva yet or anything but we are getting there

Hermione jolted awake on the couch and looked at the clock. "5:28 am" Hermione mused to herself. She got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. After she finished she walked into her room and got dressed in her normal work clothes. By the time she had finished and pinned up her hair, it was 6:27 am.

"Good, I'm a little ahead of schedule. I will make breakfast for Hugo and Rose and. Oh, Jane and Fred are here too so I'll have to make extra, and then I'll grab my briefcase, get the little ones dressed, get them showered. Oi. Then I have to make sure Jane and Fred are okay to watch the little ones while I run to the Ministry to drop these papers off, I come back then I have to take Rose and Hugo to the train station, we'll apparate close by and walk in to meet Harry and Ginny, then we'll see James off for his first year. Albus and Rose should be joining him soon. Merlin, they grow up fast. Then I have to meet with Minerva about the school taxes, then the lunch-in with Firenze, then I have to stop by my office and make sure everything else is in check and grab my paperwork for tonight. Okay." Hermione mused to herself.

She walked out to the kitchen and grabbed eggs, tomato, spinach, and cheese, along with sausage. "Time to wake up!" Hermione shouted, grabbing a pan and setting it on the stove. Jane was the first one out, followed by a groggy Fred. "Good morning Mione," Fred said, rubbing his eyes. "Merlin's beard, Hermione it's only 6:34 in the morning," Jane said, looking at the clock. "Yes, I know. You have to wake up early around here if you want breakfast." Hermione said cracking three eggs in a pan. Hugo also woke up, running down the steps. "What's for breakfast momma?" He asked, dressed in his might shorts and his favorite black night top. "Omletes. You're favorite." She mused, and Hugo jumped up and down happily. "Yay! Sissy wake up! Breakfast!" He said, and Rose did come out of her room after a few minutes.

They all sat at the table, and Hermione dished out five plates. "Here. We have on sausage and cheese for Hugo, one tomato, and spinach, no cheese for Rose. One plain cheese for Fred, I know how you like yours plain, and one tomato and cheese for Jane." Hermione said, sitting the omelets accordingly. "How did you remember all of this?" Fred asked incredulously. "Easy, two weeks ago we went to breakfast together at that muggle restaurant and we all ended up getting omelets except for the kids." Hermione mused sitting down her own spinach, cheese, and tomato omelet. "That was two weeks ago!" Jane said.

Hermione nodded, cutting her omelet. "I know, I remember things," Hermione said taking a bite. "Momma is very good when it comes to memory. And cooking!" Rose said happily. The group laughed and caught up after not having seen each other for two weeks. Hermione looks up at the clock and sees that it is 7:15. "Okay, little one's time to go upstairs shower, get dressed, then Uncle Fred and Aunt Jane are going to be watching you for a while Mommy goes to drop some stuff off at work then I come back to take you two to see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry," Hermione said putting the dishes in the sink and washing them with magic and taking the kids upstairs. After a half hour the kids were dressed and showered and Hermione was finishing up. "Okay, I have my briefcase and papers, Jane are you sure you're okay watching them?" Hermione asked, looking at Jane and the kids. "We'll be fine, it won't kill us." Jane said as Hermione stepped into the Floo and appeared at the Ministry.

Hermione appeared, briefcase in hand at the very different Ministry of Magic, it certainly appeared different from when she and the others infiltrated the Ministry. It was white tile and white marble, very contrary to the very dark tiling it once had. She walked down halls and seen many of her former classmates and co-workers, including the Patil twins. Hermione stepped into the left elevator and went up to her office, stopping four times along the way. She walked down the hall and into her office, which was immaculate, with many files and filing cabinets in the well-lit room, many would argue it looked somewhat like a filing library. "Celia!" Hermione called, and Celia ran out from behind one of the cabinets. "Yes, Minister?" Celia asked, adjusting her narrow glasses. "Grab me the muggle-born file, the Centaur files and Wolfsbane files, along with the Lupin Law file please, I have some papers I need to add. Then I need to send them out to Mr. Malfoy so he can procure them." Hermione asked politely, and Celia went about the room and grabbed the required files. "Thank you, Celia," Hermione said and popped open her briefcase and filed the papers accordingly, setting the files back into her briefcase.

Hermione exited the office and rode the elevator down to the main hall where Malfoy's office was located. "Mr. Malfoy, I have some files here for you to procure and finalize," Hermione said, entering the office. The blonde man rose from his chair and nodded. "Okay, Hermione. Just set them there, I'll deal with them later." Draco said looking at a sheet. "What're you looking at, Draco?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well, since Scorpius died shortly after birth and Astoria has also left the house has been rather quiet so I fixed it up and… Why am I telling you this?" Draco said setting the paper on his desk. "Because I asked what you were doing." Hermione pointed out simply in her earlier statement. "I'm adopting. To be more specific I'm adopting the kids that have waited far too long because no-one else will take them because their parents were Death Eaters." The blonde man said, handing her the adoption form. "Wow, Draco, I must say I'm proud of you. Good on you, Malfoy." She said handing him back the paper, and opened her briefcase, setting the files on the chair as designated. "I didn't ask for your approval, it's my private life." Draco snickered, but she paid no mind as she knew by now, after seven years, he did not mean it.

The girl left without another word, and up to the floor. "Home." She whispered, and she popped back through the fireplace, greeted by hugs and smiles from the children and Jane and Fred. "I was only gone for twenty minutes, forty at most." She laughed. "How was the Ministry?" Fred asked and she smiled. "Good. Everything was simple. Oh, and Malfoy is adopting. He said after, everything with Scorp and Astoria he wants to move on and get some happy memories." Hermione smiled, trying to work her way into the house. "Good on him, I still feel bad that he lost Scorp. He might have been a brat, but he didn't deserve to lose his kid." Jane said, and Fred nodded.


	3. Minerva's gone!

An; Minerva is finally mentioned in this chapter!

Hermione went and set down her briefcase and straightened out her hair. "Well, we have to be there by 9:15 am, so we can watch the train leave, it's 8:47 now. We should get going if we want to apparate. Or should we go through the Leaky Cauldron, littlens?" Hermione asked, mentally noting that she had already crossed off two things to do today. "Leaky Cauldron!" They both said happily. They walked down to the leaky cauldron and entered to go back into the muggle world. "Here we are. Muggle London." She said, taking in the scent gleefully. "There's the train station, mum!" Rose said, pointing at the building. "Good eye, hun," Hermione said, taking their hands as the three crossed the street and entered the Train Station. "There they are!" Hugo happily giggled pointing at Ginny, Ha sorry, James, Albus, and Lily. "Hi, guys!" Hermione said walking up to them, giving everyone there respected hugs.

They ran into the wall and appeared at the station. "Kings Cross. Man would I give anything to be a student again." Harry and Hermione mused. "Agreed," Ginny said, resting her hand on Harrys, leaning into him. "Ready for Hogwarts, James?" Rose asked. "Totally! I can't wait!" James said, and lifted his stuff into the train. "Bye!" The group shouted watching the Train peel out. "Wow. It feels like only yesterday we were on that train. I miss it." Hermione said, remembering the best of Hogwarts. "Yeah, you have a meeting with McGonagall anyways right?" Ginny asked, looking at her. "Yeah." Hermione nodded. Harry's eyes widened. "Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. "We got a report that McGonagall went on the lam today." He said, looking at Hermione nervously. "The lam?!" Hermione asked, now also nervous. "What does that mean, mommy?" Hugo asked, tugging on Hermione's pantsuit. "It means she's run off. When did you get this report and why wasn't it brought to my attention, Harry?!" Hermione asked infuriated that something so important wasn't brought to her attention earlier. "We just got the call today. We've had no time to report it to you yet, but now is not the time or place to discuss this." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

In agreement, everyone walked out and apparated to Hermione's flat, the kids run off into the house to play. "Whoa, I didn't know you were bringing the gang back." Fred pointed out and Jane nodded. "Fred, Jane, lovely to see you." Harry nodded, shaking Fred and Jane's hand, Ginny giving them a quick hug. "I didn't know so either, but things have changed. Come on, in, sit." Hermione said, nodding them all inside. They all sat in the chairs and on the couch, adjusting and getting comfortable. "What's going on Mione?" Jane asked, serious. "McGonagall is on the lam. We got the call this morning, about the time I suspect Hermione was getting ready to meet us." Harry said, looking them all in the eye. "Why would she go on the lam?" Fred asked, thinking about his previous Professor. "We don't know, it's weird that she would just run off. She wouldn't have been abducted. Anyone that would have wanted to abduct her is in Azkaban. We can't think of anyone that would possibly want to hurt her." Harry said. "She wouldn't just run off, not without a motive. She's not someone that just runs away from something little." Hermione added.

"Who made the call?" Ginny asked. "Flitwick. He said that she left dinner early the night before and everyone went looking around the castle for her but no-one has seen her. They apparently did not sleep last night until they all came to the conclusion to call in. He said she said that she "felt ill" last night when questioned as to why she left the table. No-one has seen her since." Harry said, answering the question. "Who's looking after Hogwarts in her stead?" Fred asked. "As of right now, Pomona and Filius. But they are searching, so Pompfrey is staying running Hogwarts while everyone else searches. They felt it best." Harry answered. "I think we need to question Hogwarts staff, and anyone she's had recent contact with." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. "She couldn't be.. dead, could she?" Jane asked, worried. "We can't rule out a homicide but as of right now we are just treating this as a missing person's case." Harry said, looking at Jane, that normal twinkle was gone from his eye.

They all stood, and after a bit of talking, Ginny stayed with Jane and Fred while Harry and Hermione flooed to Hogwarts, eager to speak with anyone that's had recent contact with her. "Mrs. Weasley, I regret to inform you that Headmistress McGonagall is not here." Flitwick said seriously, in his high pitched and squeaky tone. "I am well aware, Professor. We have actually come to speak with you and the rest of the staff regarding the situation." She stated, Harry, showing behind her. "Very well. Let's give you a place where you can speak with everyone privately." Flitwick said, looking up at them, leading them to the Room of Requirement. "Do you think we could use a recording charm in here, Professor? It's just to ensure everyone's stories stay straight and to log every alibi. Just because she is missing we can not deduct abduction or homicide." Harry said, looking at the familiar room. "Homicide?!" Flitwick squeaked with alarm. "As much as I hate to think it, it is possible, Filius." Hermione said with a heavy sigh. "Merlin's beard!" Flitwick said again, very alarmed. "Who do you want to interview first, Minister?" Flitwick asked. "Well, we were hoping, Professor, you. Since you were the first one to make the call and were the last known person to have contact with her it is the most logical that we interview you first, followed by the rest of the staff." Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

They proceeded with setting up the recording charm, setting around the room and Hermione summoned three chairs and a table. "Thank you for agreeing to do this, Filius." Harry said. "Of course. I want to see Minerva alive and well, hopefully my cooperation will help with that." Filius said, anxious for his friend. "Then we all want the same thing. When was the last time you saw her, Filius?" Hermione asked politely. "Around 6:15 last night, when she left the Professors table early claiming that she was not feeling well. We went up to her quarters after dinner to make sure she was alright and she wasn't there. We combed the whole area of Hogwarts looking for her." Filius complied. "What time did you see she was gone from her quarters?" Harry asked. "About 7:00, maybe 7:30. We wanted to make sure she was alright after dinner but we thought she would have come down after about an hour, but she didn't so we went up to check on her when we didn't find her there." Filius said, calmly. "Who was with you?" Hermione asked. "It was me, Pomona, Rolanda, and Poppy." Filius said, remembering the event. "That was shortly after Ron and I had our fight." Hermione said, her eyes widening. "Huh?" Harry asked puzzled. "I'll tell you later. It's not relevent to the case." Hermione said, but little did she know how wrong she was.

About an hour later they finished the interrogation with the rest of the staff and gathered in the room together. "I would just like to thank everyone for cooperating so well today. Hopefully we can find Minerva easier with the information you've provided us." Hermione said, as Harry cleaned up and took off the charm that was on the room. "Just bring back Minerva to us, please." Pompfrey said, upset that her friend was missing. "We are doing everything we can. Just please try to remain calm. Your students should be arriving soon. They will most likely question where she is. As this is confidential, you can absolutely not tell them details that have been discussed here. We would not want to alarm the students that she is indeed missing, that could possibly be the worst thing to do. The best thing to do is try not to alarm them and tell them that she is out for health reasons." Hermione said as Harry continued. "And thank you Firenze for understanding that we had to reschedual our appointment. Hopefully this will all be resolved by next Monday." She added nodding in Firenzes location.


End file.
